


Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [108]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Thiel/Boerne, Backstory, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Male Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: „Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie oft mich das schon in peinliche Situationen gebracht hat. Wie oft ich erklären mußte, daß ich mir da nicht den Namen meines Seelenverwandten habe hintätowieren lassen – meisten in Situationen, in denen mir nun wirklich nicht der Sinn nach Gesprächen stand.“(Boerne in „Das Mal“)Das klingt ja eher amüsant – aber für die andere Seite war diese Entdeckung möglicherweise alles andere als lustig.>Post in meinem LJ





	Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Charakterschwächen – Snob – fürs Team  
Rating: P 16  
Genre: Backstory, Jugenderinnerungen, Slash, Nicht-Expliziter Sex, Soulmate AU  
Pairing: Boerne/OMC, Thiel/Boerne im Hintergrund  
Handlung: „Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie oft mich das schon in peinliche Situationen gebracht hat. Wie oft ich erklären mußte, daß ich mir da nicht den Namen meines Seelenverwandten habe hintätowieren lassen – meisten in Situationen, in denen mir nun wirklich nicht der Sinn nach Gesprächen stand.“ (Boerne in „Das Mal“)  
Das klingt ja eher amüsant – aber für die andere Seite war diese Entdeckung möglicherweise alles andere als lustig.  
Länge: ca. 1.400 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 100 Minuten  
A/N: Ich weiß auch nicht, das sollte gar nicht so traurig werden, aber dann habe ich doch sehr großes Mitleid gekriegt mit meinem lange Zeit namenlosen OC :(  
A/N: Den Titel habe ich nachträglich gegoogelt, weil er mir so merkwürdig vertraut vorkam und natürlich - den gibt es schon für ein Buch/einen Film. Ich kenne beides nicht und inhaltlich gibt's auch keine Überschneidungen, aber die Titelidee stammt trotzdem nicht von mir ...

***

Na klar. Für Karl muß es selbstverständlich Rotwein sein. Am besten ein alter Bordeaux. Welcher Zwanzigjährige stand auf sowas? Seufzend stellt er die Bierflasche auf dem Tisch ab – die würde schon einen anderen Liebhaber finden – und geht zurück in die Küche. Im Kühlschrank steht noch eine offene Flasche von dem ungarischen Rotwein, den Markus letztens angeschleppt hat. Das muß reichen.

Karl rümpft natürlich auch darüber die Nase. Blöder Snob. Und irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, daß das _Wenigstens ist er gut gekühlt, da merkt man nicht so sehr wie süß er ist_ kein echtes Kompliment ist. Er verkneift sich die Frage, wie Karl es eigentlich in seiner Burschenschaft aushält, wenn er so was proletarisches wie Bier nicht trinken kann. Zum einen wird er dann nämlich jedesmal korrigiert, daß das ein Corps sei – als wäre das auch nur im geringsten besser – und zum andern ist das sowieso ein wunder Punkt zwischen ihnen, daß Karl da Mitglied geworden ist. Er weiß echt nicht, warum er den Arsch schon wieder zu einer Fete eingeladen hat, bloß weil sie sich von früher kennen, als er ihm Nachhilfe gegeben hat, damals, als Karl noch ein schüchterner 16jähriger gewesen war, der Nachhilfe seiner Meinung nach überhaupt nicht nötig hatte, aber seine Eltern waren schon in Panik geraten, weil er einmal eine drei in einer Mathearbeit geschrieben hatte. Und er hatte das Geld brauchen können und es hatte ja auch Spaß gemacht zur Abwechslung mal mit jemandem zu üben, der keine Matheprobleme hatte. Und Karl hatte auch Spaß gehabt, damals. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß der andere ein halbes Jahr absichtlich nur zweien geschrieben hatte, damit sie das mit der Nachhilfe weiter durchziehen konnten. Aber als die Noten dann fürs Abi zählten, war natürlich Schluß mit lustig. Und er hatte dann ja auch mit dem Studium angefangen und für eine Weile hatten sie ein bißchen den Kontakt verloren, bis Karl dann auch angefangen hatte zu studieren. Medizin. Klar. Da hatte er auch nie etwas anderes erwartet bei dem Vater. Und da war das mit der Burschenschaft auch schon irgendwie vorprogrammiert, obwohl er doch gar keiner von denen war, nicht wirklich wenigstens.

„Karl-Friedrich“, korrigiert Karl neben ihm gerade mit Nachdruck Christians kleine Schwester. So ein Idiot. Eben hat sie ihm noch schöne Augen gemacht, aber jetzt kann er geradezu sehen, wie die Begeisterung abkühlt. Wäre er mal bei KF geblieben, das klingt wenigstens witzig. Karl-Friedrich klingt super spießig, und wenn man dazu noch einen zweireihigen Anzug trägt, und das auf einer Fete, auf der zwei Drittel der Gäste Sozialpädagogik oder Erziehungswissenschaft studieren, dann kommt das echt nicht gut. Aber vermutlich hat er das sowieso gar nicht mitgekriegt, daß Tanja ihn angehimmelt hat. Und ihm ist das auch ganz recht so.

„Willst du noch eins?“ Karl hat sich zu ihm gedreht und deutet auf die leere Flasche in seiner Hand. Er nickt und der andere geht und er denkt, daß er echt ein Idiot ist. Warum muß er sich immer in die verknallen, mit denen es keine Zukunft hat? Klar kommt Karl, wenn er ihn einlädt, obwohl er überhaupt nicht hierher paßt. Und wenn sie genug getrunken haben, und wenn alle anderen wieder weg sind, dann machen sie auch rum. Solange Karl niemand besseren gefunden hat, jemanden, der zu ihm paßt. Der auch auf Rotwein steht und im Golfclub Mitglied ist und der nicht zweimal überlegen muß, was das zusätzliche Besteck neben dem Teller soll so wie er, als er mal bei Boernes zum Abendessen eingeladen war.

Drei Stunden später sind sie wirklich nicht mehr nüchtern, und die meisten anderen sind schon gegangen als Karl nach seiner Hand greift und ihn in sein Zimmer zieht. Er sieht das Glitzern in den Augen des anderen und weiß natürlich, worauf das hinausläuft. Unvernünftig ist das, vor allem weil ja noch gar nicht alle weg sind, und vor allem, weil Karl auf keinen Fall will, daß irgendjemand was davon mitkriegt während ihm das schon recht wäre. Das hat doch keine Zukunft, wenn man so was immer geheim halten muß. Aber er ist auch nur ein Mensch und ein betrunkener Mensch noch dazu und nein zu Sex zu sagen, wenn er sich ihm anbietet, noch dazu wenn er auf den anderen wirklich scharf ist, das schafft er einfach nicht. Zum Glück haben sie das Experiment mit der offenen WG schon vor ein paar Monaten aufgegeben und es gibt wieder Schlüssel an den Türen und von den anderen wird sich niemand fragen was los ist, wenn die Tür hier verschlossen ist. Das können die sich schon denken. Mit wem er hier drin ist, können sie sich allerdings auch fast schon ausrechnen, aber das reibt er Karl nicht unter die Nase. Nicht jetzt, sonst kriegt der noch Skrupel.

***

Das war gestern mindestens ein Bier zu viel. Er preßt die Augen wieder fest zusammen; verflucht ist das hell hier drinnen. Hat denn niemand die Vorhänge zugezogen gestern Nacht? Und warum ist das so warm hier, als ob … Karl. Er blinzelt um das zu bestätigen, was er schon weiß. Der andere ist noch hier. Und die Vorhänge haben sie nicht zugezogen, weil es durch die Straßenlampe direkt vorm Fenster in seinem Zimmer nie wirklich dunkel ist, aber eben auch nicht so hell, daß einem so richtig bewußt würde, was man gerade tut.

Aber jetzt, jetzt ist ihm sehr bewußt, was sie getan haben. Er blinzelt noch einmal vorsichtig, und so langsam gewöhnen sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit. Karl schläft tief und fest. Man sieht kaum, daß er atmet, nur die Augenlider flattern hin und wieder leicht. Und ihm ist so elend zumute, daß er weinen könnte. Weil dieser Moment die Wende hätte sein können. Vor allem weil Karl über Nacht geblieben ist. Vielleicht auch, weil sie weiter gegangen sind als je zuvor.

Aber deswegen hat er es eben auch gesehen. Wie ein Schlag in den Magen war das gewesen, als er das Zeichen gesehen hat, und er weiß ganz genau, was das ist und was das zu bedeuten hat. Seine Oma hatte auch so eins und sein Opa das dazu passende und die beiden waren das glücklichste Paar, das er je kennengelernt hat. Seelenverwandte. Aber Karl war richtig sauer geworden. Unsinn hatte er das genannt, und das Zeichen ein Muttermal. Und daß er gefälligst endlich weiter machen sollte.

Und das hatte er dann auch und es war überwältigend gewesen und genau das, was er wollte, und gleichzeitig das schlimmste, was er je erlebt hatte. Weil er den Namen des anderen vor seinen Augen hatte, die ganze Zeit, selbst wenn er die Augen zumachte. Weil es nicht sein Name war. Weil er nur eine Episode sein würde, eine Jugenderinnerung, jemand, an dessen Namen sich Karl in zwanzig Jahren gar nicht mehr erinnern würde.

Und was für ein Name. Er muß fast lachen, obwohl ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht laufen. _Frank_. So was richtig Gewöhnliches. Den wird er bestimmt nicht in seinem Golfclub treffen. So ein richtig dämlicher Name, der vermutlich auch zu einem entsprechend dämlichen Typen gehörte. Warum konnten ihn seine Eltern auch nicht so nennen! Für einen kurzen, wahnwitzigen Moment überlegt er, ob er seinen Namen nicht einfach ändern könnte – aber er weiß natürlich, daß das nichts bringen würde. So einfach läßt sich das Schicksal nicht austricksen.

***

Sie bleiben trotzdem sowas wie Freunde, danach. Karl hat wahrscheinlich nie so richtig verstanden, warum sich ihr Verhältnis genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt verändert hat, aber er hat es akzeptiert. Er hätte ihr Verhältnis ohnehin nie offiziell gemacht, von daher ist es sicher auch besser so. Es dauert nur ein paar Jahre, und Karl ist verheiratet. Er selbst heiratet auch und alles geht seinen Gang, so wie man das eben erwarten kann (oder befürchten muß). Zwei Kinder, Affären, eine Scheidung. Karls Ehe hält noch kürzer, aber das wundert ihn nicht, denn auch wenn der andere das Zeichen noch so wenig ernst nimmt, es ist da. Und es ist nicht der Name seiner Frau, der da steht.

Bis zu dem verhängnisvollen Tag, an dem Wilken direkt vor seiner Haustür erschossen wird und er ins Visier der Ermittlungen gerät. Und er den Kommissar kennenlernt. Verständlicherweise hat er in dem Moment ganz andere Sorgen und es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis es ihm auffällt. Thiel. _Frank_ Thiel. Genauso gewöhnlich wie erwartet. Aber nicht dämlich, ganz und gar nicht. Fast empfindet er so was wie Mitleid mit dem Kommissar, der sein Schicksal ganz offensichtlich noch nicht angenommen hat. Und Karl würde er am liebsten schütteln, weil der so blind und ignorant ist.

Aber er hält sich raus. Das ist nicht seine Aufgabe, und das Zeichen wird die beiden über kurz oder lang sowieso zusammenführen. Wenn er sich die zwei allerdings so ansieht … vielleicht eher über lang.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Mein OC war eigentlich nur ein namenloser OC, aber im Lauf der Geschichte wurde er plötzlich zu Prof. Dreiden aus _Fakten, Fakten_. Das ist jetzt eigentlich nicht der Typ, den ich mir mit dem jungen Boerne im Bett vorstellen wollen würde, andererseits konnte ich das Verhältnis der beiden nie so richtig gut einordnen. Irgendwas verbindet die zwei anscheinend, aber was?


End file.
